


Sheev's Sexy Scheme

by BSib



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Clone Sex, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, Homosexuality, M/M, Pole Dancing, Power Dynamics, Sexual Fantasy, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSib/pseuds/BSib
Summary: Sheev Palpatine has wanted Anakin Skywalker for so long, but the boy just can’t take a hint. It’s time to make his intentions more than obvious.Crackfic for Andabatae for torturing me with pictures of “Sexy” Palpatine in the Writing Den. You brought this on yourself, dearie.
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24
Collections: House Dadam Miscellaneous





	Sheev's Sexy Scheme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andabatae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/gifts).



> As stated in the summary, this is all Andabatae's fault. I am so sorry for anyone who is mentally scarred from this work. This is my first crackfic, so I hope you enjoy (?)
> 
> Thanks to Ksco for beta'ing and the moodboard.

“Anakin, thank you  _ so  _ much for saving my life, again,” Sheev began sweetly, his words positively dripping with honey. “I would like to thank you by taking you out for the evening, help you… progress on your Jedi journey. Do you think you can join me?”

“Of course, Chancellor, whatever you would like,” Anakin replied, waving goodbye as he left the older man’s home.

That was exactly what he would like, Sheev thought. He had wanted Anakin for so long. It was why he was created, the reason for all the centuries of waiting and scheming. He was finally a Jedi, finally free from the ever present shadow of Obi-Wan swooping in and listening in on every conversation they had.

It wasn’t just the boy’s power Sheev craved, it was his body. The boy had grown into a handsome man, and, if he was to turn him to the dark side, he wanted him by his side. In more ways than one.

It started simply. Subtly. He invited him to meetings. He hugged him warmly. He rubbed his arms. But that dimwit boy did not seem to understand what he was suggesting. Although clearly powerful, he did not appear to have more than a handful of brain cells to rub together. 

Their schedules made things difficult as well, of course. That was the problem with this bloody war he had started. It might help his greater plans, but it was throwing a spanner in the works for his current, very pressing desire. Anakin was still running off on missions too regularly, and his own timetable was full of senate meetings to push the war forward. The only thing he wanted to be pushing forward was... well, Anakin. Preferably until he was bent over a counter, but a wall would do nicely as well

To prepare himself for his special evening with Anakin, Sheev retreated to his room and called one of the clones of himself to wax him. If all went well this evening, he wanted to be silky smooth for the boy’s first time. His secret clones were another facet of his life that no one else got to see. He had made the arrangements with the Kaminoan’s to make them and then he had killed all those involved. It was a trifle, given that he had removed them from the planet at the time and set them up on the small desert world of Jakku. Now, the clones were kept at his home in secret for his pleasure. Made compliant and docile, he could enjoy their presence while they took joy in serving him. It soothed his soul to be surrounded and pleasured by creatures that looked exactly like him. 

But he now craved the flesh of a younger, different body on his.

“Is there anything else I can do for you, my master?” The clone asked as it rubbed down his body one last time, taking extra care with his shaft. 

“Yes, get on your hands and knees!” He snapped. One of the alterations the Kaminoans had made was to implant a slick gland in the anal tract so that they were always prepared for him. As a result, he insisted that his clones remained nude and ready for him at all times. This clone was particularly compliant, and presented his rear to his master immediately.

Sheev looked at the pliant body, his hand wrapped around his large cock, and he could only picture Skywalker instead, his long back, his curls falling around his face, sweaty in the throws of pleasure. The image had him hard in moments as he stroked himself to full mast and plunged into the asshole before him. 

The clone grunted and moaned while Sheev took his pleasure. He barely lasted a few moments, but it took the edge off while he waited for the real thing he truly craved - to plunder Skywalker’s virgin, Jedi holes. The clone lay whimpering on the floor and he dismissed him with a wave of his hand. 

Another clone arrived to help him dress, pulling out his favourite robes to wear. Tonight was special, after all.

“Anakin Skywalker for you,” one of his normal, front of house staff said, showing the boy into his study.

“Anakin, you made it. I am so glad.” Sheev wrapped his arms around him in a hug. Anakin stiffened at the contact and Sheev sighed inside. This was the continuing issue he was having; any attention made towards the boy was immediately greeted with stiffness and him pulling away. Damn the Jedi and their aversion to attachment. He would have his revenge for this.

“I would like to remind you that there is no need to thank me, I was just doing my job,” Anakin said. 

“Of course, my boy, but we both know you should be doing so much more than these missions now.” Sheev placed a comforting arm on Anakin’s bicep, squeezing lightly and appreciating the firm muscle. “Are they still refusing to grant you a place on the council?” 

“They are.” Anakin replied. Sheev smiled when he saw the frustration burning behind his eyes.

“Then let me help you. I know the perfect place for your lesson. Come with me.”

The two left his apartments and took the speeder Anakin had arrived in. When they arrived, Palpatine covered his head with his cloak as he directed Anakin to a club in the underbelly of the city.

“Are you sure we should be here chancellor?” the boy asked, still unsure as they exited the vehicle.

“I’m sure you can protect me if needed. You certainly seem to be able to do a better job than my normal guard,” Sheev praised.

Anakin had nothing further to say to that, so he followed the older man inside the strip club. It was always heaving in these places, and tonight was no exception. As Anakin watched, Sheev slipped one of the waitresses some credits for a private booth.

Settling themselves and pulling the curtain, he was surprised to see the Chancellor climb onto the platform and grab the pole.

“Er… Chancellor-”   
“Call me Sheev, Anakin.”

“Er… Sheev, what is… what are we doing here?” Anakin swallowed hard. He had entered these places a few times due to the various missions he had been sent on, but there was always a dancer in these booths, not a friend and mentor. He felt like a young padawan, completely out of his depth again.

“Like I told you, I am going to teach you the true secret to advancing your career. I did not get here completely by honest means, I can tell you that! There are many poles you have to grease, Anakin. Let me show you how.” Sheev pulled his robes off in one sweeping motion and Anakin was confronted with a very nude, very hairless chancellor before his eyes. 

Years of Jedi training on concealing your thoughts was the only thing that saved him in that moment. He watched with just slightly widened eyes as the chancellor began to demonstrate how to move one’s body to arouse the interest of the one they were hoping to curry favour with.

Sheev was in his element, finally sharing himself fully with his dream man. He was having a hard time keeping himself from getting too excited and scaring the boy off. For the moment Anakin seemed attentive, leaning back against the booth wall and templing his hands in front of his face. When he had finished his demonstration, he sat next to his hopeful apprentice. 

“Now, you try.” he placed his hand on Anakin’s knee, who carefully shuffled away from the touch.

“Do I need to remove my clothes as well?” Anakin asked dryly.

“Oh, no, my boy. Not yet. Soon I will need to teach you how to remove them with flair and drama. For now, just try to emulate what you saw me do.”

Anakin stood slowly, took a deep breath, and stood on the platform as Palpatine had done. Gripping the pole, he began to move up and down to the rhythm and beat of the music.

Obi-Wan pulled up outside the seedy joint that he had felt the call from Anakin come from. He had not felt such a cry for help since Anakin’s early padawan days. These days, when he got into trouble Obi-Wan would only sense his overconfidence and humour from happily facing the odds by himself.

Entering the strip joint, he didn’t sense the air of chaos that usually followed one of Anakin’s ‘diplomatic solutions’, but there was still  _ something  _ that was off about the venue. Obi-Wan waved some of the dancers away and settled into a quiet meditation, reaching out for the unease and fear that he had sensed in the council chamber. Finally he isolated the booth in question. He approached it quietly, hoping to discern some clues as to what was happening within and how to deal with it before pulling the curtain aside. 

Finding the gap, he was not prepared for what he saw. Anakin was gyrating against as pole as the chancellor himself was directing him, butt naked, coming behind him and grabbing his hips. 

“Harder, boy, yes, like that. Put your back into it, imagine you’re trying to stick your balls to the walls through the motion. Good, goooood..”

Obi-Wan could see the panic in Anakin’s eyes, but the boy had been causing some problems recently and, while he would, of course, save his old padawan, he would not let him get out of this without enjoying the moment a little. 

“Hello there,” he said, pulling back the curtain. Palpatine jumped back as though burned, and Anakin froze with his crotch pressed tight against the pole. “Sorry to interrupt gentlemen but I need Anakin for an urgent mission.”

“Oh- of course,” the chancellor responded, hurriedly grabbing and putting his robe back on.

“What’s up?” Anakin asked, jumping off the platform.

“I’ll explain as we go. Although, I must say, if you’re planning on going undercover in one of these places, you need a few more lessons. I’ve seen better moves from Master Windu.” 

Anakin blushed at Obi-Wan’s words and his hands began to clench.

“The mission was urgent, Master?” He asked, not wanting to discuss this any more than was necessary and rushing through the curtain to try and get them moving faster.

“Yes, of course. Until next time, Chancellor.”

“Goodbye, Master Kenobi.” Sheev spat as the curtain closed behind him. 

Curse him. Curse him and all the Jedi! He was close, so close to everything he wanted. He sent a quick message out to one of his transports to come and pick him up. His cock was hard and he needed relief, and soon.

The journey back was long and tortuous. Striding into his private bedroom, two of his naked clones came to attend him; one removing his robe and the other dropping to his knees to take his cock deep into his mouth. Palpatine grabbed the clone by the neck with the force and pulled him up.

“Not yet. We came so close tonight, but now, fetch the whipped cream! We have work to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... likely to take this down within a month as I'm not sure how comfortable I am leaving it up. You can always try to change my mind, though, if you think it should stay.


End file.
